The present invention relates to an expandable airway which is a respiratory medical device for insertion in the mouth and pharynx to provide a passageway extending from a point adjacent to the tracheal orifice through the mouth opening through which air may enter and be expelled in breathing. An airway is particularly useful during surgery when a patient is under an anesthetic or in other situations where a person is unconscious by reason of which the pharynx is collapsed or obstructed so as to prevent natural respiration.
Conventional airways are generally of two types, a first type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,521 constitutes a unitary member which is not adjustable in size, shape or contour and is made of a substantially rigid member which cannot be altered in use to fit particular patients, particular problems or particular changes in patient condition or position. A second is that shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,127,215 and 3,930,507 which are adjustable and thus provide for expansion after insertion in the pharynx so as to tailor the device to a particular patient.
The aforementioned adjustable devices and the adjustable specula disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 291,071, 350,809, 883,106, 1,388,421, 1,587,897 and 2,476,675, all have the disadvantage of not permitting an almost instantaneous and fail-safe removal of the airway during an emergency situation, since the mechanisms therefor are complex in nature and require a substantial amount of time for release. The adjustable airway disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,507, while permitting a sliding motion to release same, also suffers from the problems of contracting unintentionally as a result of involuntary contractions on the part of the patient.